Pam Acosta
Pam Acosta is is one of the supporting protagonists in the series Three Rivers. Pam is the assistant (nurse) and best friend of Dr. Andy Yablonski. Personality Pam, like Dr. Lisa Reed, is a very level-headed, and like Dr. Andy Yablonski, good-natured. Pam also has a sense of humor, is indepentent, and can speak out for herself. It can also be noted that she teases her colluegs from time to time, especialy Andy. Season One In Place of Life, Pam is teasing Ryan Abbott, the new transplant coorador, with Dr. David Lee. When Ryan questions Pam about when David told Ryan to get donants for their meeting, she reluctantly tells him to get them. From Pam, Andy discovers that Kuol is not a US citizen and he doesn't have any health insurance. In Ryan's First Day, she and Andy have a conversation about his living quarter's, the holtel where he lives; Andy says that he does not need an apartment, he has house, which most of colluegs disargee with. In Good Intentions, Pam warns Scott about people who say they are going to quit drug use; most of them don't realize how much it takes. Pam helps Andy and Dr. Jordan find Scott by using a GPS. In Code Green, Pam has been with Bobby, bandaging his wounds, when he states that there were forty-two people on the bus. Pam does not think that is correct and talks with Lisa, who confirms that there are forty-one patients accounted for. They realize that there is still another injured kid out there and they have Bobby look at the patient roster. He realizes that Antonio is missing. Based on Bobby's statements about Antonio, Lisa suggests that a surgeon accompany the helicopter back to the scene. Miranda is volunteered to go. In Alone Together, Pam assists Andy when treating his wife's partner. In The Luckiest Man, Pam treats Victor Stone as Jackie requests for a liver for her daughter. Pam tells her to leave, but Jackie stays. Later, Pam is working on the pre-op preparations when she notices that Kuol has a slight fever. She calls Andy over and Andy has to tell Kuol that he cannot have the surgery until they get the fever under control. In The Kindness of Strangers, Pam geos on a donor-run with David; David flirts with her and teases her for her admiration for Tracy Warren, both have no effect. When David is opperating on the donor he realizes that there is a tumor on the liver for Tracy Warren. The liver, it turned out, was not valuable. When Pam finds out that Tracy's liver is from China, she is shocked, and proposes to Dr. Jordan that they should not treat her. Dr. Jordan says that they must, leaving Pam's ideal's about Tracy Warren shattered. In Win-Loss, Pam calls an OR for Andy. Later, Andy tells Pam if Mark's condition changes, page him. In A Roll of the Dice, Pam greets Andy when Andy finds a navy captian's hat for him since Dr. Jordan is at a confrence meeting; Andy is covering for her. At his colluges insistance, Andy puts it on when Ryan and Pam tells him that he has a HS meeting in ten minutes, and there are three people on the phone. Scott, coming for a check up, is amused (as he witnessed the whole thing), and Andy and him embrace. Later, Andy askes David why Penelope Kirkell is bleeding in the OR. David has no answer, but tells Andy to load her up with platlets and white blood cells. Andy is concerned that they know nothing about Penelope execpt her name, and tells Pam to find some more information. The bleeding is not stopping. Pam is talking with Jeni, a friend of Penelope's, and knows nothing about why Penelope collapsed. She says that Penelope's fiance, Jared, might know something. They had a argument earlier. David tells Pam that Penelope is out of the OR, and is stable, but she need to find some information ASAP. Peneolope is awake, and Pam is by her side, and Pam tells her that she's in Three Rivers hospital, and askes Penelope some questions. Peneople reveals that she fell off her bike on the way to the pool. That might have caused her internal bleeding. Peneolpe askes for Jared. Pam says that Jared is coming from Californa to see her. David noticed that earlier Peneope took a drug, and askes Pam if she saw Peneople took it. Pam says no as Peneople crashes. They rush into her room, and are able to revive her. They discuss why Penelope's conition is changing so rapidly. David and Pam have come up with no answers. At that same moment, Jared, Penelope's fiance, appears. Pam talks with Jared about Peneople's condition, and he tells Pam that he knows nothing, as they hadn't been talking. Jared confeses that he may the reason why Penelope is here, but Pam discourages this, and shares that she has been in the exact same situation, and her fiance didn't make it. David informes Pam that Peneople's insolin levels are high, and that's probally what caused her crash. They discuss how that could have happened, and David reaches a possible outcome: someone could have tried to murder Penelope. Peneople and Jared are together again as Pam confirms that Jeni was found with postion of the drug. Peneople is saddened by Jeni's jealous action towards her. In Status 1A, Andy tells Pam to increase Kuol's meds, and Pam askes how Kuol is doing. Andy replies that if they list Kuol for a transplant, Kuol will die before a heart becomes availble. Andy is watching Kuol even though Pam can tell him if Kuol changes or not. She tells him to rest, but Andy says he can't. Then Dorothy Cooper is under code blue, and Andy rushes to help Pam. Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Dr. Luc Bovell says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. A couple days later, Andy, Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Quotes *(To Andy) "For what it's worth, I'm praying for Koul." Notes *Although she is Andy's best friend, she apparently knows nothing about his criminal past. *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Nurses Category:Surgical Nurses